Foreign Exchange Program
by princessoftheatre
Summary: AU! After Harry defeats Voldemort, there is peace throughout the wizarding world. To encourage the continuation of this peace, Dumbledore institutes an exchange program to the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts, to which Hermione is accepted. Break a leg!


Chapter 1: Dramatics

I'll never forget my first day at the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts for three reasons. For one, I was running late to my first class and I ran into someone. Two, it was entirely their fault even though I was the one running. And three, they spilt coffee on me. I remember it was coffee, hazelnut in particular, because my uniform reeked of it for the next few days and because bloody Americans only drink coffee, not tea like sensible people.

The person I ran into was Lois Cooper, petite blond with blue eyes. She was quite apologetic after spilling her hazelnut coffee on me but it made us bond. She was my first friend at the academy, but not the last. I had many after her. There was Sarah James, Vincent Parker, and most notably, Sophie Blake. God, they were insane but they were so much fun to be around. They encouraged me to audition for my first show and were with me every step of the way. They were some of the best friends I had ever had. And to think I almost didn't apply for the foreign exchange program.

It all started in the last few days of school. My best friends and I were in the Great Hall eating. Ron was stuffing his face and still attempting to talk, which he knows disgusts me, and Harry was peacefully talking to me, free of worry. And Dumbledore made an announcement.

"In light of the fact the we are now free of Lord Voldemort, thanks to Mr. Potter and his companions," I blushed, knowing I was one of those companions, "I would like to announce the first exchange program in the history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Several students lifted their heads from their meals, myself being one of them. I had always been interested in the affairs of other schools and figured that this would be a great experience.

"The student must have a strong grasp on their classes or they will not be permitted to participate in the program. They must also be able to adapt to new environments easily and welcome to new ideas and ways of teaching," So far, so good. I was definitely an option.

"This year, the school you will go to will be the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts," Halt. Me? Dramatic arts? When hell freezes over. Plus, I've read a lot about the academy and I would NOT fit in.

"Hermione you should go for it," Harry, sweet Harry, silly Harry, tells me, forgetting the fact that I am the antonym of dramatic arts.

"You should," Ron agrees. Boys, they just don't get it.

"Well I don't think I will. It's a great opportunity, but I'm not interested in dramatic arts," I politely informed my two best friends, while thinking of a million other things I can do that would be way more worth my time and effort.

"Well, I know you're not particularly involved in dramatic arts but it's a great opportunity for you. It will look great on any job application," Okay Harry knows my weak spot. I don't know why I stress about it so much, seeing as being best friend of the savior of the wizarding world makes you a shoe-in for a job. But he is right. It does look good on a job application.

"I guess I'll apply," I sighed. The things I do for my career.

I applied and the next thing I knew I was whisked of to America and into the Academy. And on my first day I ran into someone trying to get to my first class…Music Theory I believe.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late," I remember saying as I turned a corner, pulling on a black Mary Jane worn by the girls at the school and zipping up my black knee-length skirt and BOOM! I ran into a girl, holding hazelnut coffee. And said hazelnut coffee was spilt all over my brand new skirt.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry," The blond, Lois, apologized, kneeling to help with her mess.

"Not a problem," I informed her, standing up on my feet, wringing out my skirt. Thank God it was black or I'd be in serious trouble. But my skirt would reek of hazelnut for a while.

"Hi. I'm Lois Cooper. I'm guessing you must be the exchange student," Her pearly white smile seemed so genuine I was almost scared. "What class are you trying to get to?"

"Umm…"I flipped through my miscellaneous papers, now coffee scented, "Music Theory," I blinked my brown eyes at her. "And I have no idea where that is,"

"Well lucky you. I have the same class. Let's get going…" Lois turned towards me, as if asking my name

"Hermione. Hermione Granger," I answered her wordless question.

"Well Hermione, we need to move or else we'll be late to our first class of the year," Lois grabbed my hand and we ran to our first class. We arrived just in time. The bell rang just as we entered. Lois looked around the room until she found a short redhead waving her hand excitedly. Lois smiled and walked over to sit next to the girl.

"You coming?" She turned her blond head towards me. I nodded enthusiastically, at a loss for words. I followed her to sit next to the redhead. The classroom was so strange. There were so many windows, making it nearly impossible to see the plain white walls. And the brown tiled floor was gleaming like glass. It was so different from Hogwarts.

"Good morning class," A short, grey haired old man with round glasses said at the front of the classroom. "Welcome to a brand new year full of learning music theory. I would like to welcome Ms. Hermione Granger to our class," The man nodded to me. I smiled and looked down shyly.

"Now who can tell me what the syntonic comma is and why it is important as singers for us to know what it is?" The room was silent and only one hand was raised. I looked at Lois.

"What's the syntonic comma?" I whispered, completely confused.

"We had a test on it last year. It's basically that all octaves are tuned on the piano but they get progressively sharper as you go up. It's important to know as a singer because if you get your note from the piano you may be sharp," The redhead next to Lois told me. "Hi I'm Sophie Blake," She extended her pale hand.

"Hermione Granger," I told her politely. "What's sharp?"

"You didn't do any research before applying here?" Lois asked me, her blue eyes full of shock.

"Well my friends kind of pushed me into it. I'm not much of an arts person but they convinced me that it'd look good on job applications," I told them sheepishly. Sophie opened her mouth to say something.

"Girls have you anything interesting to tell the class?" The teacher looked at us disapprovingly.

"No sir. We were just telling Hermione about the syntonic comma and it's importance Dr. Whitman," Sophie explained a smile on her face.

"Well thank you girls," Dr. Whitman walked away, a grin underneath his mustache. He walked away to talk to other students.

"How is it you always manage to get out of trouble?" Lois turned to her friend.

"Very carefully," She retorted, sticking out her tongue. "So Hermione what school do you normally go to?"

"Hogwarts," I told them, tucking a strand of my frizzy brown hair behind my ear. Sophie gasped.

"Really? I've always wanted to go there!" She squealed, her sea blue eyes glittering with joy.

"Because of Harry Potter?" I sighed. Poor Harry has so many fans.

"No!" Her answer caused me to look at her. "I mean, not that he's not interesting and all, but Hogwarts has such a strong academic workload. Not that I don't appreciate my arts classes, but I want to teach people when I'm done being a star and you need academic background in order to do that,"

"Well Hogwarts has great academics. And they have a lot of variety in classes," I beamed with pride for my school.

"Sounds interesting. I may apply to be the exchange student next year," Lois smiled thoughtfully. "And Sophie, you can barely handle Boyd's work load for acting. How can you handle such tough academics?"

"Shut up," Sophie stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

"I'm just saying," Lois rolled her eyes. The bell rang, forcing my conversation with the girls to halt. I grabbed my book bag

"What's you next class?" Lois asked me as I was walking away.

"Umm…Music history," I told her after flipping through my now dry papers.

"Well I don't have that but Sophie does. She'll take you," She smiled maternally at me.

"Si. So let's get rolling!" Sophie grabbed her bags and me and dragged us to my next class…where I was as hopelessly lost as I was in Music Theory. And I was like that in all my classes. Why oh why did I let Harry and Ron convince me to do this? I was thankfully when lunch rolled around. Finally, something I could actually understand. I entered the cafeteria, as Sophie and Lois had called it, and was completely overwhelmed.

Instead of the four tables I was so used to seeing, there were about fifty, all packed with students. And the nice banners for houses? No such beasts. And there was no sign of Lois and Sophie, the only people I knew.

"Great. Just great," I sighed, searching desperately for the two girls. I was so preoccupied I barely noticed someone tap my shoulder. And of course my death eater reflexes kicked in. I turned around 180 degrees and ripped my wand, shoving it in the face of my new friend, Sophie.

"Okay, what did I do? Sit on your graham crackers?" Sophie glared at me suspiciously.

"Sorry," I muttered, embarrassed as hell. "Reflexes," Sophie smiled at me.

"I suppose I could forgive you…" Sophie grinned evilly, "If you eat lunch with me AND you teach me how to do that," And without waiting for my response, the bubbly redhead grabbed my hand and dragged me over to one of the miscellaneous tables in the room.

There were about ten other people at the table, all talking. Lois was one of them, reaching for some pasta until she saw me. She smiled and waved. Sophie plopped me in front of the blond and sat to the right of me.

"So gang, this is Hermione. Hermione this is the gang. You already know me and Lois," Sophie began

"Lois and me," Lois corrected her.

"Whatever. The brunette to Lois left is-" Sophie gestured to the girl before being interrupted.

"I'm Bella and I can introduce my self. How are you enjoying the school so far?" Bella smiled at me. Sophie immaturely poked her tongue out at the girl, but didn't interrupt.

"It's actually kind of scary. I have no idea what I'm doing. Usually I excel at school but this…it sucks," I sighed.

"Well just practice a lot and you'll get it," Bella assured me.

"Not really. The theory, yea, you can do but what about the other stuff?" A dark haired male corrected Bella.

"Shut up Vince!" Lois scolded him. "You trying to scare her?"

"No," He retorted, "I'm informing her of the reality of the school. You can study for theory all you want but the actually acting or singing or dancing? That's pure talent,"

"Oh splendid. I have to be good at actual dramatic arts? Oh why did I let Harry talk me into this?" I sighed, sinking my head on the table.

"Oh it'll get better," Sophie assured me. " With rehearsing, and all that jazz,"

I sighed once again and reached for chicken leg. I was already counting down the days until I could return to the maze of Hogwarts that I understood and could study.


End file.
